Spagnos
|} |} Spagnos (Spagni: Esfagno), officially the Spagnian Republic (Spagni: Lifovreka esfagneana), is a unitary semi-presidential parliamentary constitutional republic in southwestern Europe. To the north is France. To the east are Corsica and Sardinia. To the south is Algeria. To the west is Balearic Islands. After the fall of the Kingdom of Firtjuno, Spagnos was invaded by the Balearic Islands, Corsica and Sardinia. Almost immediately, Spagnos recruited a defense blockade. That blockade still remains, so if you would like to enter the country, you better have a passport/I.D. Since the country officially became Spagnos in 1913, Spagnos encountered World Wars I and II, but during those two, it served as a neutral country. Modern Spagnos is a democratic republic. Spagnos enjoys a very high standard of living, and has a high GDP per capita. It is a member of the European Union and Eurozone. It is also a member of NATO. The country has a high public education level and is a highly globalized nation. Etymology After the break up of the Kingdom of Firtjuno, Spagnos wanted to model their power after that of Spain's. Therefore, the name "Spagnos" derives from the Italian word for "Spain," which is "Spagna." History Kingdom of Firtjuno The creation of the Kingdom of Firtjuno was the result of efforts to establish a nation including the main Mediterranean islands. The country was established on 6 October, 1807. In the context of the 1848 liberal revolutions that swept through Europe, war was declared on Austria by Italy. Firtjuno attacked the Austrian Empire in 1859. This resulted in liberating Lombardy of France. In November of 1912, Firtjuno split up. It then became Corsica, Sardinia, Balearic Islands, and Spagnos. France claimed Corsica; Italy claimed Sardinia; Spain claimed Balearic Islands. The remaining islands were by themselves. The citizens did not know what to do, so they got together and incorporated a new republic. Spagnian Republic Spagnos celebrates 2 January as Freedom Day (Tao dela Plituma). The Spagnian Constitution was approved on 1 August, 1915. During World War II, Italy became a fascist republic led by Dictator Benito Mussolini. This meant that Sardinia could not be trusted. When this became a concern, a blockade was built in 1948, a protective barrier from invaders. One soldier, Eslaro Yacuvos, wrote a letter to his family that described what was going on. This later became the national anthem, "Falateso." Geography Spagnos is located in southern Europe and comprises of three main islands: Esranota Menula (Minor Island), Esranota Mayula (Major Island), and Ranota Úma (Home Land). It lies between latitudes 38° and 40°N and longitudes 4° and 8°E. The country's total area is 35,750 km², of which 34,800 km² is land and 950 km² is water. Spagnos has about 20 beaches, each with a coastline of almost 1,700 km. The Stunka Mountains are in Stunka, and the Mulkia Mountains are in Mulkia. Spagnos' highest point is located on Muonodo Ardedoto (Altitude Mount) in the Mulkia Mountains (3,207 m/10,522 ft). Spagnos River, Spagnos' longest river (402 km/250 mi), flows from the Balearic Sea to the Mediterranean Sea. It goes through the Dehany Plains and Sumbaran Forest, and intersects with the Tborxinyem and Big Rivers. The country is situated at the meeting point of the Eurasian Plate and African Plate, leading to considerable seismic and volcanic activity. There are 2 volcanoes in Spagnos: Pelo (Fire) and Kladilo (Crater). They are both dormant and in the Stunka Mountain range. 'Environment' National parks cover about one-third of the country. Hydroelectic energy is the most productive renewable energy source in Spagnos. Renewable energies make up about 28% of the total primary and final energy consumption of Spagnos. However, water pollution remains a severe problem. Deforestation is another issue. Also, flooding from the water systems is common. 'Climate' Spagnos has a Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa). It is mild year-round and has constant rain showers. Politics Spagnos has been a unitary semi-presidential parliamentary constitutional republic since 2 January, 1913, when Spagnos became a country by referendum. The President of the Spagnian Republic (Flisetinodo dela Lifovreka), currently Hiulgo Úranote, is Spagnos' head of state. The President is elected for a 6-year term. Spagnos has a written democratic constitution. 'Government' Spagnos has a parliamentary government based on a proportional voting system. The Parliament is perfectly bicameral: the two houses, the Assembly of Deputies (which meets in Farake Tifode (Deputy Palace)) and the Senate (which meets in Farake Esinadule (Senator Palace)), have the same powers. The Prime Minister of the Spagnian Republic (Meneştilo Flemo dela Lifovreka), currently Vleano Férefos, is Spagnos' head of government. The Prime Minister and cabinet are appointed by the President of the Spagnian Republic, but must pass a vote of confidence in Parliament to become in office. After the death of former Prime Minister Esjrbiştilo Vilduno on 13 December, 1952, Governor Vleano Férefos was elected Prime Minister. Spagnos' three main political parties are the People of the Republic (Filsunos dela Lifovreka), the Democratic Party (Faldo Timukladeko) and the Eastern League (Riago Iaştilno). During the 2009 general elections, these three parties won 130 out of 144 seats available in the Assembly of Deputies and 90 out of 112 seats available in the Senate. Most of the remaining seats were won by minor parties that only contest election in one part of Spagnos, like the Party of Bylarus (Faldo delo Viralo) and the Justice Movement (Mubiminodo Yoşteko). However, during the last 2 years, a new party emerged called the Central Zavetanists (Ţabidaneştos Kinodlaros), with some MPs from the cabinet. 'Law and criminal justice' The Spagnian judicial system is a civil legal system, where law arises from written statutes. The Supreme Court of Olkhor (Kuolda Esoflima delo Urqul) is the highest court in Spagnos for both criminal and civil appeal cases. The Liberty Court (Kuolda Revilda) rules on the conformity of laws with the constitution. Since the appearance in the middle of the 20th century, Spagnian criminal organizations have infiltrated the social and economic life of the Emefea. The Emefea receipts may reach 5% of Spagnos' GDP. A 2006 report identified 60 monekefaredes (municipalities) that have a strong Emefea presence, where 28% of the Spagnian GDP is produces. The Pacean Pillezeta accounts alone for 2% of the country's GDP. 'Foreign relations' Spagnos is a member of the European Union (EU), and of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). Spagnos was admitted to the United Nations in 1960, and it is a member of international organizations, such as the Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development (OECD), the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade/World Trade Organization (GATT/WTO), the Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE), and the Council of Europe. Spagnos strongly supports multilateral international politics, endorsing the United Nations and its international security activities. 'Military' The Spagnian Emefea (mafia (army)), Emerene (marine ''(''navy)), Aerenetecas (aeronautics (air force)), and Carebenere (carabinieri (gendarmery)) collectively form the Fereţe Aremete (armed forces), under the command of the Defense-Blockade Council, presided over by the President of the Spagnian Republic (Flisetinodo dela Lifovreka). Since 2007, military service has been entirely voluntary. The Spagnian Fereţe Aremete has 154,450 personnel on active duty, of which 64,000 are in the Carebenere. The Aerenetecas' aircraft is located in the Hjrfo (Gylp) and Esbosmo (Svusm) air bases in Grand. The Spagnian Emefea is the national ground defense force, numbering 11,750. Its best-known combat vehicle is the Vramişto (Blamest) tank, and among its aircraft the Žumgidia (Thomgetea) fighter plane. It also has at its disposal a large quantity of Ţorexo (Zulich) and Arfá-Qoştife (Alpha-Khustep) armored vehicles. The Spagnian Emerene has 8,200 active personnel with 13 commisioned ships and 33 aircraft. The Spagnian Aerenetecas has 70,500 personnel and operates 18 aircraft, including 12 fighter planes and 6 helicopters. Eurofighter Typhoons are also used. The Spagnian Carebenere is the military police force (the civilian police are the Pillezeta). The Carebenere also maintains security. 'Administrative divisions' Spagnos is divided into 3 regions (ligeunas). It is also subdivided into 16 divisions (tebeseunas), with 3 of them having autonomous status (they are italicized). The country is further divided into 80 municipalities (monekefaredes) and 320 villages (beragas). Economy Spagnos has a free market economy characterized by a high per capita GDP and low unemployment rates. It is a member of the Eurozone and OECD. It is a developed country. In spite of the recent global economic crisis, Spagnian per capita GDP at purchasing power parity remains slightly above the EU average while the unemployment rate stands as one of the EU's lowest. The country is well-known for its innovative business sector and an industrious agricultural sector (Spagnos is the world's largest ptumr producer). Spagnos has produced a manufacturing sector focused on the exportation of niche market and luxury items. Spagnos' closest trade ties are with the other countries of the European Union, with whom it conducts about 50% of its total trade. Its largest EU trade partners, in order of market share, are Italy (12%), France (11%), and Spain (6%). Finally, tourism is one of the fastest growing sectors of the national economy: with 13 million international tourist arrivals and total receipts estimated at $19 billion. Despite these important achievements, the Spagnian economy today is good but striving. After a strong GDP growth of 11% per year from 2005 to 2007, and a progressive slowdown and severe public debt in 2008 and 2009, the last few years' average annual growth rates performed at 6% in comparison to an average EU annual growth rate of 2.28%. In 2008, Spagnos imported about 40% of all of their resources. The Spagnian government is still a bit behind on infrastructure development, which weakens the economy. However, it is still one of the top economies in the EU. 'Infrastructure' In 2007, the transportation sector of the economy generated a turnover of about 213 billion euros. In 2005, there were 16,125 km (10,020 mi) of national highways in Spagnos. In 2010, 1,250,000 passenger cars circulated on the national road network. Demographics Spagnos has 3,217,500 inhabitants. Its population density is at 90/km² (233/sq mi). The most densely populated area of Spagnos is on the island of Mayulo. Spagnos' "baby boom" was during the 1990s, where an estimated 975,000 babies were born according to a 2012 survey, one in every three people was a teenager. Gallery CAM00197.jpg|Spagnian Flag CAM00198.jpg|Spagnian Coat of Arms